Invaded Earth
by Darkstar163
Summary: For Longer than Humans have been aware, the Earth has been sought after by others from the stars. Mankind survives and rises, but now must prepare for the greatest threat ever, and no, It's not the Reapers.


I own nothing you might recognize. This is my first (likely last) Fanfiction,

so your review is greatly appreciated. I will try to answer any questions,

provided life doesn't get in the way too much )

Readers, Now Shall I Begin

Invaded Earth

**1850's** – Cowboys VS Aliens, Earth is saved by the efforts of a gang of outlaws, the Posse chasing after them, a Sioux tribe, and an alien survivor of a previous conquest of the aliens. It is approximately 301 years until contact with the Citadel races.

Technological gain: Negligible, it was an isolated incident coupled with Steam age tech base left the survivors unable to take advantage of what little could be learned. The story would be passed down family lines and inspire members generations later.

**1940's** – Aliens begin attempts to colonize earth using human incubators to acclimatize to earth biosphere. This, of course, is fatal to the host. It is a long-term plan with many world governments collaborate in exchange for the promise of survival and extended life. The aliens, in truth, plan to spare no one. In 1993, FBI agents Fox Mulder is assigned to the X-Files, despite a personal connection to one of them. With the aid of FBI Agent Dana Scully and FBI Assistant Director Walter Skinner, they are defeated in the year 2002.

Technological gain: Various, from the early space program, The Manhattan Project, the first effective cancer treatments, Metallurgy, and more. Most of the early technology is too advanced for humans to safely use and understand until the late 1980's

**1993** – The Ethereal Collective begins "testing" Humanity, Large scale abductions and terror attacks occur worldwide. X-Com UFO defense is commissioned by NATO to counter the threat. All participating government benefit from technological breakthroughs that come from reverse-engineering alien tech. This along with improved logistics leads to the defeat of the ethereal collective in just under five years.

Technological gain: Extensive, this is the first-time humans are prepared to reverse engineer alien tech. Ethereal technology is designed to self-destruct, but this doesn't stop X-Com Scientist and engineers. Laser, Plasma, EM, and Man portable Rail-guns enter the battle, advanced personal armor to include power armor, combat drones, advanced materials, Meld Cybernetics, and most importantly Psionic abilities.

**1998** – Battlefield: LA, Aliens invade every costal city on earth. They've come for earth water, which they use as fuel (hydrogen and oxygen) the aliens use a very advance C4i (Command, Control, Communications, and Computer integration) that allows them to overwhelm current defenses. A Marine infantry squad (the 2/5) on a mission to evacuate civilians, links up with the remains of a surviving Army unit (40th infantry) on a mission to escort an Airforce Tech Sgt with a strike package. Both units join to try and safely get the civilians out of the line of fire. Under the leader ship of SSG Nance, they find the invaders physical weakness, improving their combat effectiveness. While being airlifted they discover the alien command and control. The fast rope out of the Evac helo, sending the civilians to safety, and go after the C&C. Having suffered almost 50% casualties, the take out the command drone and the Aliens can no longer fight without their support. This information is pass to every city fighting and is the text book means for defeating the aliens. The aliens are never identified.

Technological gain: huge advances in C4i systems, catalyzing water for hydrogen/oxygen fuel, and advance combat drones.

**1998** – Project Foundation is established in the wake of repeated invasions, its purpose it to pool human knowledge gained from these invasions. Las Vegas now give odds on when the next invasion will take place. Additionally, this project is to preserve human art, history and culture in the event of human extinction. All items of human cultural significance are tag for evacuation to the vault. Our greatest art and innovations along with a gene bank, all housed in a hidden facility design to survive extinction level events.

Technological gain: first Optical Data Network (ODN), Artificial Intelligence is now a quantifiable possibility.

**1999** – The Independence Day invasion, known as ID4, it begins on July 2nd. Although it only last 3 days, it is one of the most destructive invasions to date. Marine Aviator Cpt Fuller, and MIT Grad Dr. David Levinson, take a captured Alien fighter craft and Trojan horse a nuke into the command ship hiding on the dark side of the moon.

Technological gain: Improve energy weapons (focus, range and accuracy), advance power generation, super structure engineering. (Better structures and earth and designs for FTL drives and ships) extensive data on deep space travel and its effects on biological life.

**2001 **– The Planet G invasion. This is the first time we can identify a point of origin. 5 ships from an earth type planet designated "Planet G", are the vanguard attack of an impending full invasion. Fortunately, the communications ship crashes in China after hitting space debris in the satellite graveyard. The other four ships land in the Hawaiian Islands during the Annual RIM PAC Naval Exercises. The raise an energy shield cutting off most of the naval forces from the Island chain and isolating the Hawaii from the rest of the world. Lt. Alex Hopper, the fire control officer of the USS John Paul Jones, is left as the Commanding officer of his destroyer. He leads the surviving naval elements trapped inside the shield to attack the alien vessels. The initial attack goes poorly, Hopper's judgement skewed by the death of his older brother making his actions overly aggressive. The John Paul Jones ends up the only remaining ship after taking on survivors from multi-national vessel present for RIM PAC. With the help of Japan defense forces Naval Captain Nagata, they manage to overcome the alien ships stealth using the tidal wave buoy sensors, a secret trick the Japanese use during the exercise to out maneuver other navies. They take out two alien craft despite their advance maneuverability. The aliens send a border to analyze the ship, he is eventually taken out. It is discovered that they are not able to easily tolerate the wavelengths of light on earth. The alien prisoner is killed when it awakes and tries to destroy the ship. A third alien ship is destroyed using what the crew has learned, but the John Paul Jones is destroyed in the counter attack. Most of the crew escape and only the large shield generating ship remains. In a desperate move they commandeer the World War II battle ship USS Missouri and put to sea with the help of Veterans that now serve as her caretakers, the mission is to take out a satellite uplink site on Oahu that the invaders are upgrading to replace the ship lost over China. With assistance from survivors on land they succeed. This gets them the full attention of the remaining ship. Using unorthodox tactics, they are able to take the last ship, but are left defenseless as the dying ship counter attacks. Admiral Terrance Shane kept the fleet outside of the shield on alert and launched everything the moment the shield fell, saving the USS Missouri and her crew in the process

Technological gain: advanced fire control, targeting and tracking system, enhanced radio communications (signal goes further with less atmospheric interference). Advance naval ship tech. (refit ships double their top cursing speed; new designs are expected to be1.5 to 2.5 times faster than that.)

**2003** –Worldwide power disruption marks the beginning of an invasion by aliens that use powerful cloaking technology. Survivors in Russia eventually discover that you can use lightbulbs to tell then they are close as the ambient energy of their tech acts as a current, light them up. An engineer discovers that a Faraday cage will hide you from them completely. A Russian submarine crew with a local scientist design and build a microwave gun based of information they've collected getting survivors out. It proves very effective against the invaders. It is also discovered that when killed their bodies turn highly toxic to themselves. Dead alien bodies are used to set up "safe zones" until the counter attack. This information along with several other reverse engineered alien tech makes the overall invasion relatively short. It is generally believed that were it not for their stealth tech they would have never made it to earth. Research is begun to make sure it can't happen again.

Technological gain: Advanced stealth and cloaking technology. Highly refined energy projection and control, project to develop advanced sensors and a planetary sensor network.

**2005**-Los Angeles is again attacked by aliens. Their large vessel is hit repeatedly, but has an incredibly advanced self-repair system, land fall is inevitable. The aliens attack using a hypnotic light that renders humans mesmerized. They are then collected in mass and transported to the ship either by the aliens themselves or by a type of anti-gravity beam snatching people right into the sky. This is a cause for concern as the last aliens to mass grab humans, the Ethereal collective, conducted horrific experiments on them. Newer weapon systems prove very effective against the aliens, but not being able to look at their targets mitigates any effective counter attack. What was thought to be the aliens is quickly discovered to be a type of bio-drone and the key component to making them function is a living brain, which is the purpose of this invasion. The entire invasion is a resource run for their biotechnology. The morning of the 2nd day of their invasion a massive air attack using over 1000 enhanced MQ-9 Reaper drones. The attack opens a window for an X-47D Stealth Drone carrying an experimental fusion warhead. The alien ship crashes and the rampaging bio-drones throughout LA shut down. While this turns out to be only a temporary reprieve, it allows for nearly all the non-combatants in LA to be evacuated due to new technology and computing system coordination the operation. A few hours later the alien ship completes its auto repair and the bio-drones resume active hunting of the remaining humans in the city. The turning point comes when a young man named Jarrod, who has escaped many exposures to the mesmerizing light and built up a resistance, is finally captured. The aliens remove is brain and place it in a bio-drone, but unlike other humans to this point, he remains in control. He rescues his girlfriend and several other pregnant women who seem to have a different use to the aliens. Reaching friendly lines, the nature of his maintaining control is quickly analyzed. Scientist can generate a counter wavelength that frees all Bio-drones made here on earth, which at this point is about 65% of the aliens remaining forces on planet. Freed Bio-drones attack the ship in mass, taking out its control core permanently disabling the ship, but leaving it mostly intact. While this is happening, a flight of space capable stealth attack craft hit a fleet of alien ships hiding on the dark side of the moon. Using much larger version of the enhanced fusion warhead, the surprise attack catches the alien ships completely unaware and they are destroyed to the last ship. The attack becomes known as the Skyline invasion.

Technological gain: enhanced understanding of biology and neurology. Advanced auto repair systems and systems redundancy and hardening against attack.

**2006**-Luna, Mars and Titan now have permanent colonies. Project Blue Book establishes several off-world colonies of which the public is not aware. It is 145 years until contact with the Citadel races.

**2007**-The Goa'uld System Lord Anubis attacks earth with a fleet of 190 advanced ships. The SGC is disclosed after finding the Atlantis Redoubt in Antarctica and destroying Anubis's fleet in its entirety. Anubis escapes in a shuttle. The Prometheus class is acknowledged as a successful proof of concept and the Daedalus and Achilles class ships are approved for mass production to serve as the backbone of a united earth fleet. Planetary defenses are designed and budgeted. These include surface and orbital anti-ship and anti-fighter, Smart-mine fields, City shields (with plans for a planetary shield). Other plans include a worldwide redundant power grid, the phasing out of fossil fuels, and new medical tech. The Asgard are introduced to the world. Many people are skeptical at first, but when they offer the use of their cloning technology to help the surviving bio-drones of the Skyline invasion return to a human body, they begin to find acceptance amongst by the people of earth in general. This acceptance improves as they are continually seen offering help to Earth and asking for nothing in return. When asked about this on Larry King live, Supreme Commander Thor stated that when humans had little to offer anyone and even less reason to trust aliens, the SGC risked all to save his people, it is a debt that can never be repaid. He went on to explain the Great alliance, the incredible potential of humans and how He looked forward to the day when Humans took their place as the fifth race. In less than two years they are overwhelmingly popular, credited with restoring our sense of wonder and hop when we look at the stars.

Technological gain: advance tech begins to enter the mainstream, a technological revolution, it is dubbed "the 2nd industrial revolution". Asgard and Alteren tech begin to integrate into the tech base.

**2008**\- The Atlantis expedition departs for the Pegasus Galaxy. Encounter the Wraith.

Back home a promethean observatory is discovered on Mars. Intense study of Prothean History, the data base and technologies contain there in, is begun. Focusing on if the Prothean's are a threat.

**2009**\- Planet G attempts a 2nd invasion with 40 ship. They are met by 10 Daedalus class battle cruisers and destroyed to the last ship before entering orbit. A counter attack is dispatched to Planet G to fore the aliens to the negotiation table. An armistice is signed, and a DMZ is established between territories along with protocols for communication. They refuse exchange of embassies and want nothing to do with the human race.

Technological gain: Xenological Diplomacy/Sociology/Phycology

**2011**\- With help from the Asgard, the Home Word Defense Fleets Launch 10 years ahead of schedule. Daedalus and Achilles class ships built by almost every nation on earth, depart for patrols which include full participation in enforcing the protected planets treated. This was the only thing the Asgard ever asked of humanity. In a few years we would all know why.

**2013**\- The first official wave of open colonization to 36 worlds closest to earth. These worlds will be designated as the "Core" worlds.

Prothean Database shows their genocide by the reapers. Mass effect technology is now the most regulated in human space. Project "Reciprocity" is green lighted. It's purpose is to develop defensive and offensive technologies against Reaper tech, especially detecting and treating indoctrination.

Technological gain: enhanced industrial and agricultural base. Population expansion and decentralization.

**2016**\- The Asgard imparts their Legacy to the people of earth. Everything they know all their latest technology, and much of their infrastructure. Old star-bases that are still more advance that we can currently build, Moth balled ships of all classes, Ion/Neutrino reactors form ship to planetary scale, mountains o Naquada, Trinium and Nutronium. Most importantly they charge the humans of Earth to uphold the protected planets treaty. When ask why, the answer they give stuns all of humanity. "We are dying as a race and very soon will be gone." Three hours after this statement the commit mass suicide. All of earth and her colonies mourn their passing, as they have become heroic paragons to all of earth. The Pope calls for their Canonization and Saint hood as an entire race, which is approved by the Conclave of Cardinals. Religions all throughout humanity declare periods of mourning. The most surprising of which is when a radical Ayatollah issues a Fatwa declaring that none shall speak ill of the Asgard. A monument to the Asgard cast in Trinium is erected in Roswell, NM at the site where one of their scout shuttles crashed in 1947. Mankind's respect and admiration for the Asgard is absolute.

Technological gain: Complete Asgard tech base

**2024**\- The seemingly yearly invasions have long since stopped and the population of earth hits the 8 Billion mark. Despite more people living on earth than ever before, the human environmental imprint is near zero. All over the planet species once on the brink of extinction are now thriving. The air and water quality have never been so pure. Mankind, for the most part, has finally learned to live in harmony with his world. Colonization plans continue, and many incentives help get the human population moving star-ward. Plans for the Titan class are approved. The ship is 9 kilometers, highly modular, heavily armed armored and shielded. It is humanities first attempt as a spinal weapon, a giant phased particle beam called the Yamata Cannon, after its inventor, who sadly died 2 months before the weapons successful test firing.

**2027**\- Contact is made with the 12 colonies of Kobal in a very barren sector where it was thought no life-giving planet could form, Alteren interference is suspected. The 12 colonies quickly become belligerent, claiming that earth falls under colonial law. Three things change this attitude. First earth clearly superior technological advantage, the military know almost immediately that a battle with earth and her colonies would not end well for them. A few religious zealots try to act, but colonial security defuses the planed attack in its infancy. Secondly, earth shows the location of Kobal and the earth of their sacred text that suffered a nuclear war some two thousand years prior. Most of the 12 colonies accept this with only a few religious extremists. However even they are convinced when during a televised tour of the Museum of Colonial History, an artifact know as Pandora's Box, opens for the first time in all recorded colonial history. An interactive hologram of the Alteren the 12 tribe know as Athena begins to speak the true history of Kobal. How a small group of Alterens took humans from the original earth toward the end of their time and set them up on Kobal hoping that they would grow into a people that could protect other form their many mistakes. The project failed when the humans took to worshiping the ascended Alterens. This brought the attention of the others who would not allow anything like the Ori to spring up where that had made their refuge. Given how those worshiping the Lords of Kobal had already chased the 13th tribe away because the refuse to remain subservient AI, A great Shock the colonial government, they unleashed a catastrophe on Kobal. Only Athena's self-sacrifice allowed the people to evacuate to the isolated system she had prepared for them. She told of how the 13th tribe destroyed itself and of the 5 survivors and how they stopped the Cylon war 40 years ago. How one of their children betrayed them erased their memories and left them to live in amongst them. Upon this statement Col. Saul Tigh and his wife Ellen, Tory Foster, CPO Galen Tyrol, and Pyramid Star Samuel Anders all wake up to the full memory of who they are. The Cylons, who have been watching are in a state of near shock, the model one named John attempts to take control, but everything He tries goes comically wrong. The others Box his entire line until they can come to a consensus. Perhaps the biggest shock, to both the 12 tribes and the Earth delegation is when a signal from the Box, raises and de-cloak the city shop of Olympus, the earth party recognizing it from the Atlantis mission. Athena then addresses earth as the Fifth race and ask that earth helps her children to use this knowledge wisely.

A formal treaty is negotiated between Earth and the 12 Tribes of Kobal, cultural and scientific exchange is established. Although the 12 colonies are technologically behind earth, they have lived as a space fairing culture for thousands of years and earth recognizes that there is much to learn. At the armistice station the Cylons show up. Explaining what happens on their end when Pandora's Box opened. After some terse negotiations, a press conference is held on Caprica. The 12 tribes face one shock after another. The Cylons have human form models, the 12 tribes broke the Armistice, and Lt. Daniel "Bulldog" Novacek is alive. The Cylons are brutally honest in how they planned to infiltrate and destroy the 12 Colonies. When asked why, they state that you cannot build anything of value on lies and deception and that they want nothing to stand in the way of the future. This leads to the question of what it is that the Cylons want. The answer, "We want to eventually take our place as the 13th tribe of Kobal. We do not expect this to happen today or even tomorrow. There is much pain and suffering that must be answered for. All we ask for is first a place to begin, and for safe passage for our parents to come and lead us." The Cylons know as the Final Five had turned themselves into colonial security months ago. With earth assistance they had been cleared of any wrong doing or intentions and were being held partly for fear of the political repercussions, partly because no one seemed to know what to do. They eventually decide to treat the situation as a prisoner exchange. The 12 tribes wanted to do it in secret, but the Cylons insisted on an open exchange. Hellen Tigh take over the political leadership if the Cylons, Saul Tigh assumes command of the military assets, Tory foster Assist Helen Tigh, Galen Tyrol takes over engineering, and Samuel Anders handles public relations. Initially things are very tense. There are many setbacks and attempts to derail the normalization of colonial and Cylon relations, but the Cylons never allow anything to hold them up. Their stoic dignity and seeming ability to bear many burdens slowly begin to make progress. A mutual defense treaty is signed 10 years later and the formally take their place as the 13th tribe twenty years after that.

**2051**\- The second wave of colonization begins. 214 worlds to be designated the "inner colonies, form a sphere around the Core worlds. The 13 tribes of Kobal begin formal talks with their longtime allies about joining the growing "alliance of systems." It is a bit of a running political joke that earth hasn't settled on a formal name for their alliance which is a government in all but name. Many other know allies and members of the protected planets treaty also begin formal talk with the aim of becoming full members in the alliance.

Project Reciprocity makes a breakthrough thanks to the Alteren and Asgard databases. Improved indoctrination scanners base of Prothean designs become part of all critical technologies. Several specialized protocols designated "endgame contingencies" become park of all military and government training. No critical systems can be accessed without passing a scan. Systems are hardened against AI attack, from brute force to sophisticated assaults. AI develop their own defenses against appropriation. While no one can say with certainty this new defense will work, everyone is as close to 100% that the protocols will keep the alliance from being taken by surprise.

It is 107 years until contact with the Citadel races.

Technological gain: expansion of industrial, agricultural and political base.

**2157**\- The third and final wave of colonization begins. It is celebrated with the formal naming of the alliance as the Tar'ri Alliance. 700 worlds designated as the "Outer Colonies" begin receiving their colonist. This marks the end of all intended colonization in the Milky Way with the intent to leave room for others to grow into. While it is expected that there will still be new worlds claimed, the office of colonization is now much more restrictive about issuing a colony charter. Long term plans are made for the Ida, Andromeda and Pegasus Galaxies, but are not expected to meet the same push there was for waves one through three. In any event is not expected to be a real issue for at least 300 to 500 years. A mass relay is discovered in the Shanxi system. Having been warned by the Alteren data base, the system is given the highest defense standing. The Alteren learned that attempting to move or disassemble a Mass Relay, by design, results in the Relay detonating or collapsing into a singularity, either of which destroys the local system it's located in. The only reason the Orion arm is free of Mass Relay is that the great races alliance was able to displace them all at once into the galactic core of a parallel Galaxy that was attempting their own genocidal invasion. Activation of the Mass Relay is strictly forbidden and only the capital of the alliance it so heavily defended. Many secret programs are begun over the threat The Mass Relay represents. A new generation of Stealth Recon ships are designed to explore the relay network without using it. They are the only Alliance ships to use element zero in any meaningful way. These new ships, SR-1's and SR-2's begin their missions lead by the new N class soldiers. The missions begin, every ship sent into what the media has dubbed "the Relay Zone". Every ship has quadruple redundant failsafe systems to protect the ship and its technology. Everyone selected for these missions know the self-destruct protocols and have been cleared to enact them if needed. The highly classified N program is as much psychological as it is physical and include mental defenses against all known forms of manipulation. While not full proof, it provides enough warning to be recused from duty if compromised. Its candidates are pushed beyond their physical and mental limits. They have all the best technology at their disposal and broad authority to act. To date no N series has ever failed an objective, some worry about what will happen should one ever betray the alliance, but unknown to the public is that between the initial screening and the mental and psychological conditioning, this is the closest thing to impossible in the universe. The mission gets a fair view of the political picture in "Citadel Space" and the alliance makes careful plans as it is abundantly clear we could never abide by their limitations. The worry of initiating first contact it rendered moot when the Shanxi relay activates from the far side. 27 Batarian slaver ships come through the relay, some with battle damage. Scans clearly show their holds are full of newly captured slaves. The Hegemony needed experts for a secret program, the goal of which was the overthrow of the Citadel. Their plans hit a snag in the form of Specter Tela Vasir who got a warning out to the Quarrian Admiralty. Twenty-seven battle worn ships are all that remain out of a task force of 300. Specter Vasir was unfortunately captured and found herself an unwilling guest of the Batarian commander, who was taking great pleasure in showing the price for her interference in the Hegemony's plans.

The Batarians are ordered to power down and prepare for boarding and inspection, they respond with expected arrogance and open fire. 20 seconds later all their ships shut down and they find it impossible to stay conscious. The alliance boards and secures each ship transporting the slaves and specter Vasir while they still unconscious. What is found in the various ships logs seals the fate of the slavers and the entire Hegemony. The alliance, having had to crackdown on the trafficking of sentient/ sapient beings, adopted severe penalties for slavery. The slavers awaken sealed in their cargo holds. They listen on speakers as they are informed that they have been found guilty of the high crimes against sentience, to include slave taking, piracy, and murder. They are collectively sentenced to death via spacing. No sooner than sentence is pronounce, before many of them can even protest, the airlocks open and all the slavers are sucked into space. The prisoners are given medical care, Specter Vasir acts as a representative in informs her liaisons that while she is eternally grateful, the Counsel is likely to impose sanctions. The response, "they're welcome to try, but it is too late for them to save the Batarians." Fills her with some concern, not because it sounds like political posturing, but because of the absolute certainty with which it is spoken. A Quarrian task force follows through the relay a few hours later, they are surprised to find that the debris bouncing off their hulls are Batarian slavers they were pursuing. Their concern for their people is soon put to rest when that are hailed in their own language and informed that their people are receiving medical attention on the planet. What follows is the beginning of a friend ship the Tar'ri have not seen since the Jaffa joined. Matriarch T'soni is dispatched by the Citadel to establish formal relations with the Tar'ri Alliance. She and her escorts are disturbed by what they discover, not a race new to space, but one with a history that surpasses every member of the citadel by a large margin when considering their genetic relationship to the Alteren's. Asari members of her mission, from maiden to Matriarch, are already greatly interested in this race that is both new and old and look so much like them. The counsel is told in no uncertain terms that a state of war exists between the Tar'ri alliance and the Batarian Hegemony. They are welcome to observe, but anyone who supports them will find themselves at war as well. The Turians pretest right up until 9-kilometer warships and their accompanying fleets, begin arriving in system via an unknown FTL. A formal declaration of war is sent to the Hegemony stating that since they were so willing to share their culture with so many, the alliance will be following their example. The Hegemony quickly finds themselves very alone and very worried.


End file.
